neverendingfandomcom-20200213-history
Timeline of the Universe
Moe * The OG Dank Meme comes into existence with John Cena’s theme song playing as it does. * The OG Dank Meme splits in a fission reaction, sending Cosmic Dank waves across the universe. * The Cosmic Dank waves begin to form galaxies, solar systems and other cosmic bodies. * At the center of this, the center of the universe, what is left of the OG Dank Meme collapses in on itself, creating a large planetoid, with a radius of about ⅞ that of Earth’s. * This planet is given the name MemeWorld * At this time, other planets such as Oogledorp, Lizardtopia, and Foopdlordia are created from the dank waves as well. * The natural laws of nature begin to kick in, bacteria and simple forms of life begin to form on the planets. * These life forms begin to evolve into higher forms of life. * One species on MemeWorld, begin to rapidly evolve, thanks to their connection to the natural dank energy of the planet. * This species, the MemePeople, create advanced civilizations. * This species gains the power of space travel. * They start to spread across their solar system, and eventually, across the galaxy. * They take over planets and continue to expand their new galactic empire. * At the height of the MemePeople’s galactic power, the lizards of Lizardtopia grow tired of their Meme Overlords, and rebelled. * The lizards and many other species found throughout the galaxy team up to fight the MemePeople. They form the United Species Association. * After many grueling fights across the galaxy, The USA wins many dicisive victories against the MemePeople. * the USA take the fight to the MemeWorld, where after many days of fighting, take the win. * After the victory over the MemePeople, the United Species Association realize that mass genocide is ethically and morally wrong, so they built a Devolve-o-Cannon that drained the Dank energy of the MemePeople, This caused the species to devolve into a primitive form of meme. * They United Species Association go from planet to planet, tearing down the remaining influence of the MemePeople. * After the destruction of the Meme Galactic Empire, the United Species Association sign a pact to remain in their respective solar systems, to ensure that another Galactic empire does not arise * The Lizards decided to build a large rock layer to separate the MemeWorld and the rest of the universe. They created a two layered planet, the outer crust that would house the non meme creatures, and the inner crust that would hold the meme creatures. This would also act as a barrier, keeping the dank energy of the planet contained in the inner core. * The United Species Association disbands. * The Lizards placed the primitive memes in the inner crust. * THe lizards place non meme animals on the outer crust. * The Lizards called this new planet, Earth. * The Lizards depart, going back to their home planet. * A small group of Lizards stayed behind to make sure that these memes (the primitive ones) do not evolve into the original MemePeople. * The memes begin to evolve into various types, such as Dorndelions and Pepes * As millions of years pass, the great war between the MemePeople and the USA falls into legend, then eventually vanishes. only some ancient writings and structures are left of this era * The original members of the United Species Association evolve into new forms, only the Lizards retain their original forms. * The Devolve-o-Cannon is lost, somehow, it is like the size of the Earth’s moon. * The Paleozoic era begins. * Dinosaur stuff happens, general timeline of Earth, etc. * Humanity comes into existence. * With the Lizards’ interference, the humans evolve in the way that the lizards want. * Once the humans are on the “correct” evolutionary path, the Lizards go up and live in their Moon Matrix. By the time of Act 4, the Moon Matrix is abandoned * A few stay behind, and shapeshift themselves into humans. These lizard-humans are the most influential humans, such as George Washington and Putin.